


TMR同人－Thomewt：温-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	TMR同人－Thomewt：温-时生总是来晚一步

TMR同人－Thomewt：温-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a43fda9)

[ 64](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a43fda9)

### [TMR同人－Thomewt：温](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a43fda9)

［本文主旨：只有你才能温暖我。］

人们都是怀抱着温暖降生的。不管是处于什么环境之下，婴儿那小小娇嫩的生体力，总是蕴含着一颗滚烫想要生存下来的心。

人们注定都有另一半，世界本来就是被分配好的。Newt和其他人一样，从小就知道这件事，可是他却无法相信，除非能亲眼见识到。

不过…也许要见识不到了…

他蜷缩在街道角落，将身上又脏又破的大衣在身上裹得更紧。他脸上带着污渍，原本金色的头发，如今变成了土褐色。

他的纸壳小屋在一天前被一群闹事的男孩捣毁，他的伤腿也是在那时候被弄的更加糟糕，疼痛一股股的涌过大腿神经。

他来不及抢救自己从旧货市场拿到的那块臭被子，就被那群人用打火机烧成了残渣。现在即使他再次回归躺在地上过冬的日子，也没有东西可以盖过他的身体。

街道对面，一堆情侣手挽手的走过。这条街道并不算安宁，可以看到男人很小心的把那瘦弱娇嫩的爱人呵护在身后。他们穿着呢绒大衣，女子脖子上围着两圈双色围巾。幸福又羞涩的笑着。

即使冬日为他们带来了寒冷，可他们依旧不会丧失自己的温度。他们已经被安排在一起，成为了存活下来的那群人，彼此共享着温度。

所有人都是在自己的温度下从母体降生的，然后就这样慢慢成长，向往着未来。

可这单纯的幸福只会持续到20岁，20这个整数成为了自然界为人类定下的条约。

SoulMate，灵魂伴侣。每个人都会拥有，而且大部分就会在附近。这是人们从小就知道并且期盼的，却也需要找到彼此才行。

这不光只是一个注定让人感觉到幸福的东西，也是让人生存下来的条件。20岁过后，人们的体温会逐渐下降，逐渐降温的身体也会慢慢系统衰败。

体温越来越低，身子越来越冷，知觉越来越差…最后在身体素质的击垮下，人们便会死去。

这不是疾病，也不是灾祸。而是从很多个世纪以前，存在的自然定律。为何会这样，没人能查处个所以然，可能在万物形成之际，这已经被编入进去。

许多人说，这一切都是为了让人可以幸运的碰到另一半。因为上天会给你一鞭子，也会给你一块糖。人们在逐渐面临自身冻死的结局时，也会轻易的在身边遇到自己的灵魂伴侣。那时候，温度这件事便不会在成为毕生的困扰，而会发展成彼此一起扶持渡过余生。

“这都是假的…”Newt沙哑到几乎没声的喉咙里，撕扯出蚊子一样的声音。这句话也不知道自己说了多少，而如今这句也只化作了几乎不成发音的躁响。

他咳嗽了几声，器官的波动和腹部的抽痛。在他后背脊椎上发出难受的震动。

他已经无家可归了很久，他也在过了20岁后过了很久…他已经感觉不到自己的温度，除了越来越冷，唯一留给他的只有身上父亲剩余的这件大衣，但这无法给他带来一丝温度。

如果说冻僵失去知觉的话，他觉得那样挺幸福，毕竟什么也感觉不到。很可惜，知觉只抛弃了温暖，却不断将寒冷送给他。这份寒冷不来自外界，而是他的体内，所以根本没有隔离的方法。

如今的世界，很多人早早死去。不管找到Soul Mate的几率多大，还是会有个别人找不见。那些不幸的人，能坚持最长的也才25岁。没人可以抵抗得了自己身体的衰败，即使现在的科学技术，也毫无办法。

换句话说，世界上绝大多数人都是可以得到心灵另一半的幸福陪伴，不过世界也从未真正幸福过。也许你从小玩到大的朋友，会因为找不到，而在来不及参加你婚礼前就丧命。也许你大学的课堂上，就会有人因为体温降低而辍学，接着迎来噩耗。

是的，人们还是提心吊胆。在你确认你可以活下去同时，你也为自己身边的人而担忧不已…

只是呢…？Newt可以不用为周围的人操心，毕竟他根本没有什么朋友可言。

他不想提自己为何会落入如今的下场，他也记得不一家人是如何来到这个国家的。如果谈论过去，他可以保证，自己的确还是有一段小小幸福的日子…在那很少的时候…但如今他也不记得“体温”是个什么概念。

他们一家流浪，是因为父亲那边公司的关系。随后的事情，Newt不记得了。年幼的他并不明白事情缘由，只是流浪的生活从此再也没有停过。

起先还好，他们三口过的还能撑下去。他的父母也是彼此的Soul Mate，即使再苦，一起坚持下去也守着对方和家人便足矣。

可惜的是，不论世界上你是不是又Soul Mate，你也抵抗不了环境和命运。他的父亲在外出讨要食物的时候，就再也没回来，到底为何，母亲也并不清楚。随后母亲病死，Newt独自过了起来。

也是那一年，他独自过了20岁。

也是那一年，他想从跳上跳下来自杀，却只单纯的摔坏了自己的腿。他躺在桥下面，动不了的自己哭了一晚上。现在想想，他无法用走利落的腿去找份工，也无法拿钱去医院。

那时候他还知道疼痛是怎样的，火辣辣的钻心，甚至可以挤出汗水。不过说真的，如果这就是“热”，那他宁愿感觉不到。

再说现在，没有了火辣辣，唯独留给他的只有疼痛。空虚的疼痛，成为他体内唯一的感觉。独孤的承受，这似乎也不好熬。

去年圣诞节，一位路过的人留给他了一杯热巧。也许是心情不错，那个人才做出这种行为。虽然不是钱，但冻得几乎视线模糊的Newt还是伸手握住纸杯，“谢谢”这个单词几乎无法顺利的发出。

他大口喝下去，可是却感觉不到温暖降临，依旧冷得让他想死。

“很烫，小心，”那个大叔被他急切的样子吓到。

然而Newt并不感觉烫…他相信那个大叔不会在这点小事上瞎说。透过夜晚，从杯口卷起来的灰白色雾气，他知道热巧是刚买不久的。可无论他如何大口送入喉咙，他都感觉不到一丝热度，除了那香浓的味道，他碰触液体的双唇依旧冷得煞白。

“圣诞快乐…”大叔的声音似乎带了一丝怜悯和胆怯，这句人人都说的话，最后却没了声。

因为大叔知道，Newt是没有Soul Mate的人。不管会不会有，Newt现在的情况谁都救不了。也许不久会，Newt就会死在路边。

大叔压低了帽檐，无奈下只能留一句话，“祝你好运，年轻人。”

Newt知道自己不行了，自己熬不过今年…不，熬不过这个月…

他的身体已经什么温度都感觉不到…除了刺骨的冷外。

他有几次回想起去年的冬日，前年的雪，可都记不起来。也许现在的自己，比那些日子里的气温都要低…虽然说不可能，因为那样他一定早就死了。

他抬起手，也许是冬日雪地的煞白令他双目犯花，也可能是因为冻得自己已经丧死了血色。自己的皮肤灰白一片，上面干裂的皮肤细看，似乎有龟裂般的纹路。

他不敢去随便搓手，因为冻裂的地方已经在渗血。他只能握拳，尽可能缩在袖子里，从内侧紧紧抓紧封锁袖口的，抵挡冷风剥夺他更多部位。

他想他的脚趾也许已经冻坏了，也许出不了这个冬日，他便会失去个脚趾头也不一定。这听着很恐怖也很恶心，可他已经为此做了好几个月的心理准备。

“先生，请问愿意施舍两块——”Newt声音还未说出，那个人已经快步从他眼前离去。

Newt还是把最后声音咽了回去，他手里的纸杯空无一物。

这是生活所需，他已经无需再顾及形象。他知道自己有多难闻，身上的味道已经把自己鼻子熏得失灵。

当年，他也大哭过，寻死过，跪在地上求过人，被混混揍过…现在不都成为了真实的回忆吗？

他左腿的膝盖已经不能弯曲，顶多只能弯曲到80度角的样子。

脚踝处肿的很大，那里发红又发紫，甚至还发黑。他不清楚，这是旧伤堆积太多，还是被冻坏了。他的绷带已经缠了好几个月，如今上面又用捡到的旧丝袜绕了几圈，好固定起来。

可能是骨折？也可能是骨裂？或者单纯只是扭伤得太厉害？无从知晓。

“看来这里也不行…”Newt咕哝，只是为了安慰自己。

在他前方，另有一个乞讨的人，他站在车站门口，为人开门。并且偶尔还追上去几步，因此弄的几个人不耐烦的给他塞了硬币。

这里已经有人，显然没有Newt可以呆的地方。不过那个人也没有Soul Mate，看起来和Newt年龄差不多。走路僵硬，可能就是因为双腿僵掉的关系，所以Newt猜测对方也许会比自己早死。

他向后用后背死死抵住车站外面的柱子。用手臂向后扶助，蜷缩起右腿垫起身子，接着将自己推起身。他尽可能不让左脚碰触地面，但这也是难免，他身子摇晃的跌倒一次后，好在最后总算成功。

他望见对面那个要钱的流浪者担心的望着他，甚至靠近过来打算扶他。Newt没有给予微笑，但还是摇了摇头。见对方收回手后，自己扶着墙离开。

之前他倒是有一个别人不要的老头拐杖，可是前天也被那群年轻人折断了。如今他只能依靠自己走路，左脚的压力令他寸步难移。

他必须找个新地方，可以给自己带来一些优势。于是在走走停停下，他向着影院那边挪去，那里也许还可能会有机会。

然而，Newt在石梯上跌倒了。

那是他选择去影院最近的道路。虽然他的脚不方便，可是就几节来看，他还没有失误过。不过昨晚的伤势令他的左脚更加不方便，疼痛窜上膝盖后，腿一软，他就感觉到眼前的世界都在翻转…

他一定叫了出来，哀嚎得狼狈。可能又磕坏了什么地方，不过此时动不了，也检查不到。脸贴在了因为一部分化开而显脏的雪地上，好在因为自己体温过低，他也没觉得那冰渣和雪块有多冰凉。

他的左腿已经不知道负伤了多少次，自从走不好以后，就很容易扭到和摔倒。即使有了钱去医院，也未必能治疗，毕竟太晚。

Newt脑海混沌的想着这些是，不知道是不是应该悲伤。横过来的视野中，自己向外摊开的手上沾满了血。不是头被磕破之类的可怕事情，只是自己冻坏的皮肤，被擦一些也很容易脱皮。

也许真的熬不过这一夜了…比自己预想的还要短。

掏钱的纸杯滚落在了马路上。现在夜深无人也无车，可是也许等天要亮之际，那空空的硬纸壳就会被车轱辘碾过。

“告别冰冷的世界后…那边会有点温度吗…？”Newt想着也许可以把这个作为遗言。动了动嘴唇，可惜却没能发出声响。

他闭上了眼睛，感觉到身体最深处的刺骨。从里面往外蔓延，冷气几乎要撑破他干涩的皮肤。脏兮兮的发丝因为没有修建而过长，刘海带着污渍黏在他的脸上，令他的视野更早不清。

独自度过了20岁，也独自迎来了终结。也许这样更好点，总比在人群里倒下，停下那群人的悲鸣，或者看着他们鞋子从视野里退去离开，要好上很多。

清晨似乎还很远，可是时间却很慢。Newt为自己还活着而吃惊，他倒是希望能结束的快一些。他依旧躺在石梯下面，接受着路灯也看不到的黑暗。

但是按照头脑的冰冷，也许自己要离去的时间也不早。

他听不见声音，闭上的眼睛似乎再也睁不开，呼吸通过气管，令他腹部抽痛。

然而他却发现。自己的手指开始恢复起知觉。那是一种热度，不可思议的唤醒他曾经小时候的记忆。

热度并不滚烫，却深入体内，令他激动得起了起皮疙瘩。随后，就好像自己被泡进了温暖的浴缸，热流覆盖过全身，将寒气从指尖逼了出去。

他鼻子抽动一下，发出哼响。浑身一阵抖动，慢慢适应起来这份温暖。

天，也许自己死了，才会出现这种幻觉？果然到最后，也不想就这样寒冷的死去，到底还是期盼着温暖活下去的权利…

“对不起，我来晚了…”一个声音在Newt耳边响起。伴随着每个单词，鼻息从送上放喷洒下来，将Newt的耳廓也慢慢染上了温热。

太阳穴嗡嗡作响，Newt抬起沉重的眼皮。透过逆光和黑暗，他眼前的人有着一头利落的短发。从那不算宽的肩膀，可以感觉到这个人骨架并不是很大。但是那个人却有着一双修长的手，剪的整齐的指甲和指尖一同形成半圆的弧度，拨开了Newt额前的脏发。

“先生…”Newt挪动脖子，感觉到从后背到四肢，除了温暖，还有酸涩刺痒的疼痛，一定是之前跌下楼梯的磕碰，被冷冻给刺激起来的感觉，透过传来的温暖越加明显。

Newt发觉自己被抱在怀中，他的脏兮兮的大衣外面被披上了一个夹克。这是那个人的外套，而对方为此暴露在寒冬里。Newt不适应这种事情，他紧张的心脏直跳。“先生，请放开我…我很脏，我知道自己多难闻，您最好——”

“没有这种事情，”对方打断他。对方有在勉强，因为鼻头因为刺鼻的味道而皱了起来，可他却没有放开Newt。“我找了你这么久，总算遇到了。”

那双眼睛看不清颜色，但是眼角被远处的路灯反射，发出淡淡的微光。Newt觉得，这宛如是他唯一看到的光似的。

Newt明白的，这个人就是为他带来温暖的人。他现在感觉到了自己的温度，遗失的一部分重新回到了自己这里。

而这一切，都是对方点燃的。

同时，这个人也经历着考验。在越发寒冷的日子里，这个人也面临着被自己冻死的局面。而现在，却被Newt点燃了温暖。

Newt这时候在心里觉得，原来自己还有这样的能力…还有这样的价值。

“不会再让你饱受寒冷了…”男子喃喃的在他耳边低语，呼吸的温度令Newt感觉到神经的灼烧。

他身子放松下来，即使拥有的温度和夜晚的冷气对比分明，可却抵不过他内心的火热。

SoulMate，灵魂伴侣。如今他的灵魂有了温度，这是他们两个人生命的宝物。

Newt接受了对方的拥抱，不管他们是不是认识，至少现在他们都接受了对方。他们一直等待着这一天，在绝望的时候，给彼此生命带来了延续。这还需要什么说的吗？他只希望自己现在…在自己会想起全部温暖之前，留在这个人怀抱里哪怕再多一分秒钟。

他知道从此自己的温度不会再离去，可是这第一次的拥抱…第一次感受到的对方的温暖…都将是他一生里最滚烫的记忆。

他别过的头滑落到对方胸口，额头擦过对方那干净的衣服，但他无需为此道歉。

眼泪滑落，滚过自己冻红肿痛的脸颊，为上面脏兮兮的皮肤擦过一道不干净的痕迹。这些日子来，他从以前颓废哭泣的人，变得可以接受现实。他后来就没哭过，宛如泪腺被冻结。他知道哭没有用，便和自己体温一起，抛去了其他地方。

可是现在呢？温度回来，这份感情从最底部腾起，将泪水逼出了身体。哭一次又如何？毕竟是他没有体会过的哭泣。

在几乎遗忘掉何为“温暖”后。

Newt发现…

原来眼泪是这么滚烫的…

  


  


  


  


  


［要说这篇灵感来源，那是因为昨天下雨坐在公车上出行时，实在太冷了。握着手发抖时，路过了我们这里最乱的一条街，看到了那些流浪汉...我想他们是真的会很冷也没地方躲的吧？］

[The Maze Runner](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/The%C2%A0Maze%C2%A0Runner)[移动迷宫](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%BB%E5%8A%A8%E8%BF%B7%E5%AE%AB)[迷宫行者](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%BF%B7%E5%AE%AB%E8%A1%8C%E8%80%85)[TMR](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TMR)[Newt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Newt)[Thomas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thomas)[Newtmas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Newtmas)[Thomewt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thomewt)

评论(7)

热度(64)

    1. [](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) [guuuuuu](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    2. [](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) [guuuuuu](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://fiona445.lofter.com/) [Fiona](http://fiona445.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://stella9906.lofter.com/) [小小小小星河](http://stella9906.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://1968445030.lofter.com/) [不要返航](http://1968445030.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://yimeizhi019.lofter.com/) [纸](http://yimeizhi019.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://ruochan161.lofter.com/) [Mylike](http://ruochan161.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://littlemoon062.lofter.com/) [littlemoon](http://littlemoon062.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://bnmbv.lofter.com/) [bnmbv](http://bnmbv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://healer492.lofter.com/) [ckkkaman.](http://healer492.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://sweetsongtea.lofter.com/) [茶紅與鬆餅](http://sweetsongtea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://fanqiesaigao.lofter.com/) [番茄（接約稿/看置頂）](http://fanqiesaigao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://sorcerer275.lofter.com/) [六合之外](http://sorcerer275.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://sorcerer275.lofter.com/) [六合之外](http://sorcerer275.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://aurevoir581.lofter.com/) [-Aurevoir'](http://aurevoir581.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://boringsmall.lofter.com/) [美味担当千层酥](http://boringsmall.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://qiuqiaoyuexiamen.lofter.com/) [秋敲月下门](http://qiuqiaoyuexiamen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://fankris.lofter.com/) [帽子里的天空](http://fankris.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://change817.lofter.com/) [Lil gun](http://change817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://tvxxx.lofter.com/) [我的小盒子](http://tvxxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://18860704.lofter.com/) [不要害怕](http://18860704.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://ciao6839.lofter.com/) [moeciao](http://ciao6839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://waiting-li0504.lofter.com/) [树荫里的莓果酱](http://waiting-li0504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://karen0329.lofter.com/) [百道](http://karen0329.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://panhehu.lofter.com/) [panhehu](http://panhehu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://ka0915.lofter.com/) [谁也不是的男人](http://ka0915.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://demondirge.lofter.com/) [蝉沉夏殇](http://demondirge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://hazelshall7.lofter.com/) [＿屺也不说假话](http://hazelshall7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://wobuxihuanzhegeshijie.lofter.com/) [三巡](http://wobuxihuanzhegeshijie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://mysaltstars.lofter.com/) [柏拉图盐星](http://mysaltstars.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://10205emily.lofter.com/) [螢_Hotaru.Ying](http://10205emily.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://xuanjuanmao527.lofter.com/) [谷底雾霾](http://xuanjuanmao527.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://shuke769.lofter.com/) [数柯](http://shuke769.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://2783409479.lofter.com/) [來自二次元的腐女子](http://2783409479.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://ehgjqs137.lofter.com/) [第八字](http://ehgjqs137.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://love216.lofter.com/) [love216](http://love216.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://frigidforest.lofter.com/) [heyyyyiggy](http://frigidforest.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://jieyingchristine.lofter.com/) [-笙师傅-](http://jieyingchristine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://winghsin.lofter.com/) [客串三郎](http://winghsin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://975307341.lofter.com/) [德赖弗夫人](http://975307341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://freedom4myluv.lofter.com/) [天下无冬](http://freedom4myluv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://okokwokeyi.lofter.com/) [曲酒](http://okokwokeyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://bushuobukan266.lofter.com/) [Ayano](http://bushuobukan266.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://endymion404.lofter.com/) [渡我.](http://endymion404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://naomimcavoy.lofter.com/) [NaomiM](http://naomimcavoy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://naomimcavoy.lofter.com/) [NaomiM](http://naomimcavoy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://rigouxia.lofter.com/) [爬上枝头看布兰](http://rigouxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://ripperlk.lofter.com/) [凛空绝](http://ripperlk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://miss-turnip.lofter.com/) [萝卜小姐](http://miss-turnip.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a3f5fe8)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a4ff1dd)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
